For the Life of our Friend
by Veive
Summary: The three greatest wizards since Merlin are dead. Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, and Harry Potter. Harry wanted his freinds to move on, and live their lives in peace, but will they? Not your average time travel fic, HarryGinny pairing later, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

For the Life of our Friend

Chapter 1: The End.

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody stalked silently down the passageway between two 10-foot tall hedges that formed the walls of the maze he was currently in.

This maze strongly resembled the maze that had been set up for the TriWizard tournament seven years ago, it was outside, made of hedge, and had numerous traps and magical creatures inside it, and he could honestly say that he was hunting the most vicious opponent that he had ever faced, and she was somewhere in this maze.

Moody quickly whirled his magical eye, taking a 360 degree look at his surroundings, not that it would do much good.

The witch he was currently hunting had found a way to obscure herself from his eye, making him unable to see her unless he had a direct line of sight.

It was good to know that he could still see her if she wasn't hiding behind something, but it unnerved him to be unable to see her through the walls of the maze.

He tightened the grip on his wand. 'Constant Vigilance' he thought to himself as he took another look around, and slowly continued forward.

'Well well, looks like she got Tonks already.' He thought to himself as he carefully rounded the corner. 'Gotchya!' he thought to himself.

There, vaguely visible to his magical eye was the faint outline of a woman. _"__Finite Incantatem, Petrificus Totalus"_ He muttered, flicking his wand.

"You need to watch your back girl" He said gruffly, his face split into a wolfish grin.

"_Petrificus Totalus" _A young voice said behind him, and he felt a line of cold steel lightly brush his neck.

"I did mad-eye, you fell for a decoy and attacked your teammate" A feminine voice whispered in his ear.

Then Moody noticed that the woman standing in front of him was not his quarry, but his fellow Auror, Nymphadora Tonks.

His magical eye whirled and he found himself looking into the chillingly cold eyes of Ginerva Weasley, the only witch who ever truly scared him.

"Congratulations Mad-Eye, there is a deduction for friendly fire." She said with a wolfish smile. _"stupefy."_

As Moody dropped to the ground unconscious Ginny quickly stunned Tonks and re cast the hybridDisillusionment Charm and Confundus Charm that seemed to have some effect on Moody's magical eye.

She ran quickly and quietly down the corridor that Moody had come from. 'Two down, one to go.' She thought to herself. 'If I can just get Shacklebolt I'll win this round'

She quickly looped around the maze, casting the four point charm periodically to tell her which way Shacklebolt was.

She quietly turned a corner, and there he was, she crept up behind him, and slowly extended her wand, then fired two stunners into him from less than a foot away, causing him to crumple to the ground.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry watched silently as Ginny levitated the three stunned and petrified aurors out of the maze.

"Well done Ginny" She said, giving the young woman before her a rare smile.

With a flick of her wand she revived the three aurors.

"Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt, thanks for coming, I think that's enough training for tonight."

She turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, if you have a moment, I would like to speak with you in my office."

Ginny nodded, and they quickly entered the castle and made their way to the stone Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to her office.

_Flashback_

_Ginny followed Headmistress McGonagall up the stairs to her office._

_McGonagall had something she wanted Ginny to see, but wouldn't say what._

_Ginny couldn't really bring herself to care, Harry was dead, so nothing really mattered any more._

_Sure, he had killed Voldemort, and destroyed the last horcrux in the last battle, but it had also killed him, Harry Potter._

_Why did he do it? Why not just remove Voldemort from his body? Ginny didn't understand._

_She numbly followed the Headmistress into her office and sat in a chair in front of her desk._

_Ginny idly wondered what the stone bowl full of silver light that McGonagall set on her desk was._

_"Ginny" she said softly. "Tap it with your wand._

_Numbly Ginny did as she was told. Why did it matter, anyway?_

_The office around her changed, she was no longer sitting in the Headmistress' office at Hogwarts, she was sitting in Harry's old bedroom at Number 12, Grimmauld Place._

_More importantly, he was there, warm, and smiling and alive._

_"Ginny, If you're seeing this, a lot of things have changed." He said. " If you see this, I'm dead, and Voldemort with me."_

_He took a deep breath, and continued._

_"You may be wondering why I did it, why I killed myself after I killed Voldemort._

_The answer is, I was a horcrux" he said bluntly._

_"A piece of Voldemort's soul was fused to mine when he fired that killing curse at me, and as long as I was alive, Voldemort would be able to come back."_

_He sighed, fighting tears. "I couldn't let you live in a world were he existed. Much as I wanted to spend my life with you, I knew we couldn't have peace if he was still out there, and you deserve peace._

_I won't tell you not to cry, you need to grieve, but I want you to let me go._

_Ginny, I was sentenced to death when I was a year old, and you deserve better than that._

_I want you to find someone you can love, I want you to have a full life, and I want you to be happy._

_I'll wait for you on the other side._

_I love you."_

_And with that the memory ended._

Once again Ginny entered the Headmistress' office, and sat down.

McGonagall sat behind her desk and studied the young woman in front of her for a moment.

Nodded at whatever she found there, she looked at her hands for a moment, then sighed, and leveled her gaze to meet Ginny's,.

"We're ready" she said firmly. "Tomorrow we go to get him back."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

For the Life of our Friend

Chapter 2: Goodbye Cruel World

The next morning Ginny awoke early, she had not gotten much sleep that night, she had been too nervous.

She quickly showered and got herself dressed, then left her private quarters in Hogwarts and headed to the great hall to get breakfast.

It was currently late June, and there were no students in the halls, making Hogwarts a fairly peaceful place, which was odd given her memories of the noise when she had attended here as a student.

Back when Harry was alive.

She shook herself, those thoughts didn't do anyone any good, and she couldn't lose focus if she wanted to get him back.

She mentally reviewed the plan one more time.

It was pretty simple really, she, McGonagall and Dobby would perform a ritual to transport their souls back in time, allowing them to change things.

Once they were back, the first priority was to destroy the diary, the second was to capture Pettigrew and get Tonks or Shacklebolt to witness his confession under veritaserum, and then notify the ministry.

Since Tonks and Shacklebolt were both aurors at the time they were going to, even if the ministry immediately had Pettigrew kissed Sirius would have to be pardoned, allowing them to get Harry away from his Muggle relatives.

That failing Ginny and Dobby would simply **Apparate over to Privet Drive and kill the worthless pigs in their sleep.**

**That accomplished they would take Harry to the Chamber of Secrets to perform the ritual that they had developed to remove the fragment of Voldemort's soul that was embedded in his scar, allowing them to destroy the Horcruxes before Harry's 4th year, preventing Voldemort's return at the end of the TriWizard Tournament.**

**It was a perfect plan, simple, elegant, and foolproof; the only hitch was performing the soul transportation ritual.**

**After a hurried breakfast in the great hall Ginny headed to an unused classroom in the basement where she met Dobby and McGonagall.**

**Molly Weasley gently set her youngest child down in the cradle for her midday nap and quietly went to make lunch for the boys. who she had sent out to play in the orchard so that Ginny could sleep.**

**Molly smiled at the thought of her daughter.**

**She had given up on the idea of having a daughter long ago; after all, no girl had been born into the Weasley line in ten generations, why should they start now?**

**Had Molly been watching her daughter she would have been disturbed to see what appeared to be the ghost of a 20-year-old woman appear in a flash of light, and then settle on the sleeping form of her daughter, which appeared to absorb the ghost.**

** Ginny woke up to find herself lying on her stomach; she opened her eyes to find herself looking through some kind of wooden bars.**

**She frowned "what the hell?" she muttered, at least that's what she meant to say, it actually came out as "Wad e eww?"**

**Ginny's eyebrows shot up in surprise.**

**She rolled over to find herself looking at the ceiling of her parents' room in the burrow.**

**It was then that she realized that she was in a cradle**

**"Boogy eww!" she exclaimed, and then clapped her hand over her mouth. She had meant to say 'Bloody Hell'**

**'_Shyte!' _she thought to herself. _'I guess I was concentrating on the wrong period before I went back in time._**

**_I was concentrating on his 2nd year at Hogwarts, looks like I got transported to his 2nd year alive instead._**

**She sighed.**

**_I should have been thinking of it as his 12th year alive, rather than his 2nd year at Hogwarts then._**

**She looked around.**

**_So now I'm trapped in a 5 month old body_**

**She sighed.**

**_This is going to get interesting._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

Chapter 3: Shopping spree.

Dobby awoke in a small cupboard covered only in the filthy pillowcase that Lucius Malfoy made him wear.

Dobby closed his eyes, and meditated for a few moments, then grinned.

He had bonded himself to Ginny after Harry died, and that bond has replaced the one to the Malfoy family.

He could disobey them!

Dobby giggled to himself maniacally. "This will be fun" he said to himself with a wolfish smile.

Dobby was not the scared, insecure elf he once was, something had changed inside him as he watched Harry die.

After that had happened, he had vowed to take care of Ginny for Harry, and had bonded himself to her as a servant.

Fortunately she wanted him to maintain most of his independence.

Hoping to further that independence, she had had Mad-Eye Moody give Dobby lessons.

After three years of lessons Dobby could speak like a normal human.

He was also paranoid and quite vicious, a mix that Ginny approved of in her personal secret operative.

Dobby's magic told him that Lucius Malfoy had just called him, so he popped over.

"You called master?" he said politely.

"My breakfast is late, bring it and then punish yourself, _elf. _"He spat the last word as if it were obscene.

Dobby raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you make your own damned breakfast, you lazy Git." He said calmly.

Malfoy gaped. "Why you!" he exclaimed, unable to articulate his fury. "Punish yourself!"

"No" Dobby replied firmly.

Lucius snarled, and drew his wand.

Dobby grinned and raised his hand, a ball of white light materialized in his hand, and a bolt of light shot out of it, hitting Malfoy in the gut, and sending him flying across the room.

Dobby walked over to a nearby chair, and picked it up, then headed for Malfoy, who was trying to shake off the effects of massive electrical shock.

"Goodnight, _master_" Dobby spat that last word as if it were obscene, and smashed the chair over Malfoy's head, knocking him out.

He then rolled up the rug, and opened the trap door to the chamber where Malfoy kept most of his 'heirlooms' as he called them or dark artifacts if you asked the aurors.

He then calmly bound Malfoy, and tossed him in the chamber, and then started sorting through the objects in the chamber.

He knew that Malfoy kept a few items down here that might be useful.

Dobby found the particular ring he was looking for, it was gold, and had a red stone in it.

The stone was actually a small crystal vial that had been filled with Basilisk blood, making the ring a viable alternative to a wand.

Dobby slipped the ring on, and used it to conjure a bag, which he then charmed to be bottomless, intangible and feather light.

Dobby quickly put anything that looked valuable. He then rolled up the rug on the floor of the chamber, revealing another trap door, which he opened to reveal a small vault with stacks of galleons inside.

Dobby grinned and piled the money in the bag, then exited the chamber, lowered the trap door, and unrolled the rug, concealing the trap door once again.

He then popped to Diagon Alley, leaving Malfoy manor behind forever.

Dobby quickly headed to Gringotts, and got the money from Malfoy's stash changed from Galleons to Muggle Pounds, after that was done he quickly left the alley.

Dobby grinned to himself.

Malfoy had kept a little bit over 1.5 million galleons in his stash, and the current exchange rate was 5 Muggle pounds to one galleon, giving Dobby 7.5 million pounds, which was roughly equivalent to 15 million American dollars.

Dobby was satisfied with the situation.

He needed to buy a few things, and he was confident he would be able to get them, after all, he reflected, if you know where to look, there isn't much you can't get in London for 7.5 million pounds if you know where to look.

A few hours later Dobby popped into Knockturn Alley,

Gone was the little elf that wore a filthy pillowcase.

A short ritual had released the bindings on Dobby's magic, mind, and body, restoring him to the form of a high-elf.

In fact, he looked more like an elf from _The Lord of the Rings_ than a sniveling servant.

He now stood nearly two meters tall, with waist length blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

He had transfigured his pillowcase into a Muggle business suit, and anyone looking at him had to admit, Dobby looked good in Armani.

Dobby fixed a superior look on his face, and strode into Borgin & Burkes, where he sold most of the dark artifacts that he had taken from Malfoy's chamber, giving himself another 40,000 galleons to work with.

Dobby grinned as he left the shop.

It was time for a few things to change!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

Peter Pettigrew looked around nervously as he walked to the door of his London flat.

He was torn between elation and shame.

He had just guaranteed himself the favor of the Dark Lord Voldemort, but at the cost of his friends.

But he didn't have a choice, did he? The dark lord would have tortured and killed him if he hadn't told. No one would sacrifice like that for him, right?

Peter sighed. Whatever the arguments for or against telling Voldemort where James and Lily were hiding, they were irrelevant. It was done.

Peter shook his head and turned to close the door, he turned around and flipped on the light and gave a high pitched, girlish shriek.

There, lounging on the couch with a predatory grin on his face, sat a two meter tall high elf with gleaming green eyes.

Peter reached for his wand, but as he did so a stunner flew from the ring that the elf wore, hitting his chest, and slamming him into the door behind him

* * *

Peter awoke to find himself strapped to a chair in what appeared to be a dungeon.

There was a bright light shining in his face, making him blink and squint, unable to really see anything.

"Where are the Potters hiding?" A deep, musical voice asked quietly. Peter gasped.

"What are you talking about?" He said nervously. "I don't know where they are."

The voice laughed quietly. "Oh come now, you already told Voldemort. What more damage can you do?" It said smoothly. "Let's try that again. Where are the Potters hiding?"

"I don't know!" Peter whined.

Peter saw what appeared to be a long black stick come out of the darkness, two small silver prongs on the end, just before the prongs touched him, electricity arced across them. Peter screamed.

"Let's try this one more time, shall we?" The musical voice said again. "Where are the Potters hiding?"

* * *

Just as night was falling over Great Britain a tall figure appeared in a small flat in London with a shapeless heap over its shoulder, which it dropped roughly on the floor.

Dobby looked at the heap in front of him with disgust, it couldn't be called a man anymore, but then, he mused, Peter Pettigrew had never really been a man in the first place.

* * *

It was a quiet evening in Godric's Hollow, and James Potter grinned to himself as he hurried quickly to the parlor, having just changed into his silken dress robes, with a flick of his wand he caused the furniture in the room to move to the east wall as he hurried forward to turn on the Wizarding Wireless.

He quickly conjured a bouquet of roses as he heard Lily coming down the stairs.

"Is Harry asleep?" James called, stepping into the corner where she could not see him through the doorway.

"Yes, finally."

Lily replied, stepping through the doorway and stopped abruptly as she found herself confronted with two dozen roses.

"May I have this dance?" James asked with his most charming smile.

As the couple danced to the Wizarding Wireless a tall elf appeared with a soft pop in a copse of trees about a hundred yards away from their house, dressed in a black Muggle trench coat with a large black duffle bag over his shoulder.

* * *

An hour and a half later, an alarm sounded, alerting the Potters that the Fidelius had been breached.

James rushed to the window and saw the dark cloaked form of Tom Riddle striding up to the house.

"Lily, it's him" James said, his voice growing hard. "Get Harry and get out! I'll hold him off."

Lily nodded and ran for the nursery.

Just as Voldemort raised his wand towards the house he was distracted by what appeared to be a round green stone flying out of the darkness to his right and bouncing off of his hip. Voldemort whipped his arm to the right, managing to get off two curses before the Muggle grenade went off, sending him flying nearly ten meters.

Voldemort landed behind a hedge, severely wounded, but alive, he started to get up only to have a short burst of gunfire rip through his shoulder.

Dobby grinned at the irony as he eased off of the trigger of his M60 machine gun. The supposed dark lord was getting his arse kicked by an 'inferior' elf that was using 'filthy Muggle' technology.

Dobby snickered to himself. "Now its time for the real fun."

He muttered as he reached for the detonator switch, setting off a chain of claymore mines that was buried in the ditch behind the hedge.

Voldemort was once more catapulted into the air, and found himself being perforated by Dobby's M60 again before he had hit the ground.

After about a minute of steady fire the belt of ammo for the gun ran out.

Dobby quickly lobbed another grenade at Voldemort as he drew his 9mm Czech scorpion.

Dobby kept the fully automatic pistol in his right hand as he approached to finish Voldemort off with the Kerosene fed blowtorch in his left hand.

A few bursts of flame later, and all that remained of Voldemort was a pile of ash and some charred bones.

Dobby looked at his work with satisfaction. He knew Voldemort was not really dead, but he also knew that it would be quite a while before he had the chance to rise again, especially without Peter Pettigrew to help him.

_Author's note: According to the Universal Currency Converter 1 UK pound 1.88080 USD. Yes, saying that 1 pound 2 USD was inflating things a bit, but a little under 6 is not all that bad IMO. You can check out the currency converter at www (dot) xe (dot) com (slash) ucc (slash)_

_Also, I am operating on the assumption that Dobby could only free himself since any other house elves that the Malfoy's had would still be bonded, and only a Malfoy could break said bond._

_End note._


End file.
